Forum:Vote for the Featured 'Did You Know' of the Month/Archive/October 2010
for October 2010 Nomination #1 Did you know... That in Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo, A guy future Candace meets says that kids aren't allowed in Danville anymore, yet another guy afterward asks Candace if she saw "My wife Joe and my kids Joe and Joe"? *'Support: '''Oh, yeah, cool! 19:10, September 11, 2010 (UTC)Zeh Kimpazoon *'Oppose''' i'm pretty sure he said "my friends ''Joe and Joe?" *'Oppose:' No, he said freinds, not kids. Not true at all. *'Comment:' Oh! I didn't realize that, but that should be an error, not a "Did You Know...' *'Comment:' Oh, My Bad I thought he said kids * '''Comment:' I have restored the nomination so we can keep track of the votes, but this probably should be disqualified and no more votes cast. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:58, September 25, 2010 (UTC) * Oppose:'The guy said "my friends Joe and Joe". Nomination #2 Did you know... ''That "I, Brobot" is the only episode that Phineas is seen taking anything from his pocket? *'''Support: I didn't realize that.--'Pretty pink123' Summer Belongs To You! 12:02, September 9, 2010 (UTC) *'Support: Cool! Team Doofenshmirtz 19:59, September 16, 2010 (UTC)' *'Support: '''I didn't knew that one... Ferbnessagirl1019 03:56, September 19, 2010 (UTC) *'Oppose: If you do not support this nomination, enter your reason here and sign your name. *'''Comment: If you have any comments about the nomination, enter them here. Nomination #3 Did you know... That Candace has driven a car once without an adult (exculding Phineas and Ferb Get Busted because it was a dream) and so has Isabella (even though the car was moved by gravity). Nominator: 561 * Support: If you support this nomination, enter your reason for your support and sign your name. * Oppose: If you do not support this nomination, enter your reason here and sign your name. * Comment: I assume you're referring to "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" when Isabella was in the van. She did not technically drive it because it had no engine. It was just gravity. Fireside Girl 20:55, September 3, 2010 (UTC)Fireside Girl * Comment: In which episode did Candace drive, then? * Comment: It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud, World, Secret of Success, Bubble Boys, Isabella and the Temple of Sap, and Out to Launch-she was driving, but the rocket was doing the work by phineas and Ferb. Isabella and Lego Liker 19:13, September 5, 2010 (UTC) * Comment: '''In Isabella and the Temple of Sap she did not technically drive it and in Out to Launch she did drive without an adult but she was in space so there was no laws. Because you were only right about Candace this is just a comment instead of a support. Pineco7 14:33, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Nomination #4 Did you know... "Vanessassary Roughness" is the only episode in which Candace does not express any interest in busting her brothers. * '''Support: If you support this nomination, enter your reason for your support and sign your name. * Oppose: This is completely incorrect. There are quite a few episodes when she doesn't try to bust them. In the episode "Nerdy Dancin'" she doesn't interact with them at all. -FossilsDaDaDa * Oppose: I also agree with FossilsDaDaDa.--'Pretty pink123' Summer Belongs To You! 03:05, September 5, 2010 (UTC) * Oppose: I also agree with the two. 08:28, September 5, 2010 (UTC) * Oppose: Agree. There's Brain Drain, Not Phineas and Ferb, the band reunion one, Candace Loses Her head and several others as well during the series. Isabella and Lego Liker 19:15, September 5, 2010 (UTC) * Oppose: '''Why do you lie? * '''Comment: Woah! I didn't notice that Candace NEVER interacts with Phineas and Ferb in Nerdy Dancin'!! THAT should be a "Did You Know...?" * Comment: If you have any comments about the nomination, enter them here. Nomination #5 Did you know... In "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford" and "The Lemonade Stand", Buford says he was not a bully until his goldfish Biff was threatened, which does not explain why he stole bikes when he was a toddler ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). * Support: didnt realize that. 08:29, September 5, 2010 (UTC) * Support: '''Correct! Pammazola 18:38, September 5, 2010 (UTC) * '''Oppose: That's right on the Summer Belong's to you page. * Comment: Isn't that fact in the Summer Belongs To You page ? * Comment: What does that it came from the Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You! page does it matter? Almost every Did you know...? has came from existing articles. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 00:14, September 9, 2010 (UTC) * Support: 'Really? Emilkris33 15:14, September 24, 2010 (UTC) * '''Support:'I think so too! Nomination #6 Did you know... There is only one episode (The Lemonade Stand) in which Buford appears without Baljeet, although Baljeet has been in some episodes whithout Buford? * '''Support: Buford is probably at home planning how to bully Baljeet all those time.Pammazola 20:03, September 12, 2010 (UTC) * Oppose: What about Are You My Mummy? and Fireside Girl Jamboree? Baljeet wasn't in those ones either, yet Buford was in the song part in both of them. Isabella and Lego Liker 19:19, September 5, 2010 (UTC) * And No More Bunny Business ? 561 * Comment: No, that was just the ballpit kid in Buford's color scheme. Isabella and Lego Liker 03:08, September 6, 2010 (UTC) * Comment: Nope, Buford comes to Phineas and Ferb and they see junk. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 03:10, September 6, 2010 (UTC) * Comment: In all those episodes Buford only makes a cameo in a song, but you gys are indeed right. Btw, Out to Launch too (Let's Take a Rocket Ship to Space) Nomination #7 Did you know... Lawrence is the only member of the Flynn- Fletcher family never to sing in a voice that isn't his own voice. (not counting Perry or family members that don't live with them) Phineas did in Truck Drivin' Girl,... ; Ferb in Truck Driving Girl, Spa Day (song), and Backyard Beach (song),... ; Candace in E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S.,... : and Linda in I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun! *'Support:' If you support this nomination, enter your reason for your support and sign your name. *'Oppose': No, in Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!, Lawrence sings She's Got an Alien Heart out of his own voice, near the end. 22:39, September 7, 2010 (UTC)The Klimpaloon who loves songs by Lawrence Fletcher, and wishes there were more *'Oppose: '''How about in Wedding Adventure, he DID sing backup for Phineas and Ferb, it's backup, but still singing. *'Oppose:' No, he didn't. That was the Fireside Young Females That Always Carry Large Manuals And Meet In An Old Log Cabin That Has A Picture In Front Of The Only Window Girls. 19:15, September 11, 2010 (UTC)The Klimpaloon who rejects...whoever made the WedAdv comment *'Comment: It's virtually impossible to hear Lawrence's specific voice in Wedding Adventure, so that could be his real voice. *'''Comment: Oh, yah...Well, he's never sung at all, except in Hop to the Finish. 23:28, September 8, 2010 (UTC) *'Oppose: '''Candaces voice in E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S. is technically her own voice. *'Omment: Let me get one thing strait. I meant voices that aren't that of the person who regularly plays them. And Lawrence used his own voice in She's Got an Alien Heart. Nomination #8 Did you know... In It's About Time!, when Candace gets struck by a lightning, there is an space between Katie and Adyson ,but when they time travel back in the Danville Museum,the space was gone *'Support: '''If you support this nomination, enter your reason for your support and sign your name. *'Oppose: 'Not really so much interesting as a mere error. *'Comment: If you have any comments about the nomination, enter them here. *'Comment:' I think that fact belongs in the Goof section of "It's About Time!" . 561 *'Support':It's true!